


Под утро

by AliciaRaven, Averon23, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Throne Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Саске часто опаздывает домой, но всегда готов загладить свою вину.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Под утро

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-990 - Человек из снов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990)
> 
> АУ, в котором Наруто и Саске — соправители в фэнтези-мире. Очень вольная трактовка темы спецквеста.

Первый рассветный луч упал через раскрытое окно на разложенные по столу диаграммы и графики. Наруто уставился на него с недоумением, потом вздохнул. Всю ночь просидел! Ну и где Саске? Обещал все сверить шаринганом и внести в систему! А сам опять летает невесть где... 

Впрочем, гадать бессмысленно, лучше уж закончить побыстрее с нудной работой. Наруто притянул к себе листы с дальнего края стола и снова провалился в графики с головой, до тех пор, пока внезапный порыв ветра не разметал бумаги. Повеяло свежестью, озоном. Через высокое стрельчатое окно тёмным вихрем ворвалась тень и материализовалась в Саске.

Наруто окинул его быстрым взглядом, убедившись, что Учиха жив-цел, и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Молчаливо вскинул бровь.

Саске подошёл медленно, опустив голову — глаза спрятались за чёлкой, но на губах скользнула лукавая улыбка.

— Опоздал, прости, — негромко сказал он. — Сейчас всё наверстаем? 

— Ага, — фыркнул Наруто. Облегчение от возвращения Саске всё ещё смешивалось с негодованием, но они оба никогда не могли злиться друг на друга по-настоящему. — Наверстаем! Тебе не кажется, Вашество, что ты виноват?

Саске взмахнул рукой в неопределённо-покаянном жесте, но усмешка его никуда не делась, и Наруто окончательно определился, что с ним делать.

— Ну-ка на трон кверху задом! 

Трон в малом зале, где они сейчас находились, был не таким большим и богато украшенным, как главный, но так даже удобнее — Саске, не стесняясь, улёгся на сиденье грудью, уткнувшись в него лицом и выставив задницу. В такой позе он казался совсем покорным и беззащитным, виноватым и раскаивающимся... Ну, насколько все эти понятия вообще могут быть применимы к Саске. Нет, ему, конечно, наверняка было совестно — время, проведённое вместе, им было дорого. Но в первую очередь он хотел получить своё «наказание». 

Наруто с удовольствием погладил его по спине, наклонился и стянул с него штаны. И замер, только кровь застучала в висках от увиденного — Саске был полностью расслаблен и раскрыт. Готов ко всему, только бери. 

— Небось, на каждом привале по мне скучал? — поинтересовался Наруто враз севшим голосом. Вновь скользнул ладонями вверх и вниз, надавил большими пальцами на поясницу, и горячее тело в его руках податливо изогнулось, раскрываясь, расслабляясь ещё больше.

— Иногда даже между, — шепнул Саске, не поднимая головы.

Наказание стремительно накрывалось медным тазом — Наруто отчётливо понимал, что такого Саске, полностью открытого и искреннего для него, теперь рука не поднимется даже хвостом лисьим отхлестать. Остатков решимости хватило только на то, чтобы немного шлепнуть, а потом он сорвался, рухнул на колени, точно споткнувшись, и с упоением принялся вылизывать, лаская и языком, и пальцами, и чакрой. 

Голова кружилась, как спьяну. Глубже-глубже — упругие внутренние стенки сопротивлялись, но вместе с тем подставлялись под язык, Саске выгибался, слепо хватаясь руками за подлокотники и спинку трона, и в голос стонал от наслаждения. Огонь растекался под кожей, в штанах давно уже стало до невозможности тесно, и Наруто с трудом заставил себя выпрямиться и отстраниться. Кое-как нашарил застёжки, дёрнул... Саске протяжно выдохнул, переводя дух, уронил голову на руки и расслабил напряжённые плечи. Не удержавшись от искушения, Наруто шлепнул пальцами по расслабленной дырочке, и Саске забавно ойкнул от неожиданности, сжался. Метнул короткий взгляд из-за плеча, тёмный и жаркий, будто в самое сердце толкнул, но тут же снова уткнулся лицом в сложенные локти. 

Наруто изо всех сил постарался взять себя в руки и успокоить собственную чакру, гудящую от нетерпения, тянущую его к Саске, и снова ударил, уже с оттяжкой ладонью по затисканным покрасневшим ягодицам. 

— Саске... Ты готов? — привычно спросил, почти не слыша себя.

— Да сто раз уже! — фыркнул тот. — Не тормози!

Наруто медленно потянул его на себя, наслаждаясь каждым оттенком ощущения и не отрывая взгляда от потрясающего вида — Саске полностью раскрыт, никакого сопротивления... Только ныряй! Что он и сделал. Саске выдохнул, сбиваясь на прерывистый стон, снова вцепился в подлокотники, вскинулся навстречу, как туго натянутый лук, и от одного этого можно было кончить мгновенно. Наруто навалился на него, прижимая всем телом к древнему трону, с жадностью вбиваясь глубже в податливое тело…

И проснулся, приложившись лбом о каменную столешницу. Дёрнулся, озираясь по сторонам — Саске нигде не было, зато были проклятые графики и диаграммы, за которыми он, похоже и уснул. Трон из чёрного мрамора, как всегда, стоял себе у дальней стены и, конечно, был совершенно пуст. Застонав, Наруто откинулся на спинку кресла. Было не столько больно, сколько обидно — ну какого чёрта на таком месте?! Ещё бы чуть-чуть!

Досадливо фыркнув, он притянул к себе ближайший лист, пытаясь выбросить из головы образ Саске в своих руках и вспомнить, на чём он остановился, когда сознание соскользнуло в сон... Но внезапный порыв ветра распахнул высокое стрельчатое окно и разметал бумаги. Наруто не удерживал их. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся — через окно тёмным вихрем ворвалась тень и материализовалась в Саске.


End file.
